rblx_snowball_fighting_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
ROBLOX Snowball Simulator Wiki:Moderators and Guidelines
Moderators and Guidelines are the administrators of the Snowball Fighting Simulator Wiki and its rules. Moderators To contact moderators, use their message walls. To apply to join the moderation team, you must have at least 100 edits, no failure to follow the rules/guidelines. ADMINISTRATORS * Pigking38 BUREAUCRATS * TheFloatingLugia Retired/Former Moderators These moderators were part of the team, but retired or were demoted/fired. * N/A Guidelines/Rules * FANDOM Terms of Service '''- Users are required to follow FANDOM's terms of service. * '''Inappropriate Language - This is a ROBLOX wiki and is directed to persons 13 and younger. Your comment will be deleted and your account will be blocked. * Vandalism/Bad Content - Vandalism is not allowed. Don't remove useful information and don't add incorrect information. * Speculation - Speculation is not allowed on articles. Use either discussions, blogs, or comments. * Harassment - Users are expected to be kind and respectful to fellow editors. Do not encourage a hostile environment or start/engage a 'flame war'. * Abuse of Power - While in a moderator position, abuse of powers is taken seriously. If you see a moderator abuse their powers, gather evidence and show an another moderator. ** Unnecessary/Unjustified Blocks -As a moderator, do not give unnecessary blocks. ** Unnecessary Protection - As an administrator, do not protect pages that do not need protection or have no reason to be protected currently. ** JavaScript '''- Before editing JavaScript, notify the community through blog or poll. ** '''Unfair Badges - Don't make a track that is impossible for normal users to achieve. * Notifications - Before making a large change to a certain page, such as overhauling the main page, notify the community through a blog post or comment. * No NSFW '''- If you are found posting inappropriate content, it will be removed as soon as possible, and will result with a permanent ban. * '''No Advertising - This includes YouTube channels and off topic subjects. Videos related to Snow Shoveling Simulator are allowed. * Random Categories - These random categories are usually useless or already have another category dedicated to it. Warnings Certain rules will not result in a block, but some, such as No NSFW will result in an ASAP permanent block. If you don't have ANY of these warnings or blocks, you can be recruited as part of the moderation team. Article Format * Use capitalization where necessary, not everywhere. * Bold should be used only once on articles. Example: Ice Mountain is... * For vehicles, snow containers, and shovels, use the New Universal Template Infobox or the new Gear infobox. * For locations and stores, use the Locations Infobox or the Store Infobox. If you have any questions with these guidelines, message a moderator. Criteria For the Content Moderator: *You must have 150+ Edits on the Wiki *Have no Warnings/Blocks on the Wiki *Must have Planner achievement. *Must have the "14th Day. Wow" achievement for contributing to the wiki for a consecutive 14 Days. *Required to be on the wiki for at least 1 month. *Good reputation on the wiki. For the Chat Moderator: Chat is currently disabled on this wiki. *You must Have 100+ Edits on the wiki *Must have the "Most Continous" Badge. *Have no Warnings/Blocks on the wiki *Required to be on the wiki for at least 1 month. For the Discussions Moderator: *You must Have 100+ Edits on this wiki *Must have the Push Blower achievement. *Have no Warnings/Blocks on the wiki *Must have the "Key to the Wiki" achievement for contributing to the wiki for a consecutive 5 Days. *Required to be on the wiki for at least 1 month. For the Administrator: * Required to have 250+ edits on this wiki. * Required to have the "Roly Poly" achievement. * Must have no failure to comply with the guidelines/rules. * Must have "Addicted for Continuous 30 Days. Wow" achievement for contributing to the wiki for a consecutive 30 days. * Required to have at least some knowledge in CSS and JS. * Required to be on the wiki for at least 2 month. For the Bureaucrat: * Required to have 250+ edits on this wiki. * Required to have the "Roly Poly" achievement. * Must have no failure to comply with the guidelines/rules. * Must have "Addicted for Continuous 30 Days. Wow" achievement for contributing to the wiki for a consecutive 30 days. * Required to have at least some knowledge in CSS and JS. * Required to be on the wiki for at least 3 months. * Must have Found a Golden Treasure Achievent for lucky __th edit.